My precious flower
by The Tython
Summary: KirinoXOC Kirino has always been scared to confess his love but what will happen now that he might lose his love? Has he missed his chance?


Hello everyone and welcome to my first request story (yay to slowly branching out as a writer). This is from sapphirespade and will be a KirinoXOC fic and will feature her OC Hanaraki Akara (if you want to learn more about Hanaraki go read her stories)

The canon might change a bit here compared to her stories but this is my take on it so tuff.  
Anyways, let the story begin :)

* * *

As the end of day bell rung at Raimon, a girl with waist length scarlet hair tied into a ponytail with her bangs where over her violet eyes, walked calmly down the steps that lead to the sports centre.

"Ah Hanaraki, glad you could make it" Tenma greeted her, he was a few inches taller than the girl.  
" thank you captain" she said quietly but sweetly to the boy.  
"You don't have to call me that Hanaraki" Tenma blushed and scratched the back of his head "just Tenmas fine"  
"You don't need to be so modest" came a friendly voice from behind the two. They turned to see Shindou standing with Kirino and Tsurugi at either side. "You where the one that got us though the holy road final".  
"Yeah but only with your advice Shindou-senpai" Tenma replied "you steed need to be the captain for the next few weeks"  
"Huh, why" Hanaraki questioned quietly  
"Oh, Gouenji asked me to back to Okinawa for a few weeks to teach young people about soccer. Part of some scheme he came up to help transition people into the new system without fifth sector"  
"Oh well be fine, we still got the Tenma substitute" said Kariya, entering the group  
"Wh... What do you mean?" Hanaraki panicked  
"Oh I'm just saying you and Tenma are almost identical. You both joined on the same day, both have keshin and both play midfield. In fact your both nearly the same height. Isn't it strange eh Kirino-San?" Kariya playfully asked the pink haired boy  
"Oh... Err... Yes, it's uncanny" Kirino said, snapping out of whatever he was thinking about.  
"You ok Kirino, you seem to be distracted lately" shindou asked his friend  
"Yes shindou, I'm fine" the boy replied, although his voice tone didn't agree with him.  
"Well... Anyway shouldn't we start training minna?" Tenma interrupted, trying to break up the awkward conversation. The group nodded and dispersed, with Shindou sending a worried look in Kirino's direction.  
~0~0~0~0~  
Hanaraki was on her way home after the hard training session however her mind was haunted by the strange feeling that someone was watching her during the training.  
"I'm just imagining it" she told her self as she arrived at her house. "I'm home nii-San" she said as she entered the house.  
"Ah welcome back how was school?" Her brother replied happily from the kitchen.  
" fine Akoro" she said walking in to the kitchen to get a glass of water "did you finish work at the hospital early?"  
"Yeah, one of the nurses wanted to work overtime so they said I could leave. Oh before I forget a package came for you in the mail today"  
"For me? Who from?" She asked quietly.  
"I think you should see for your self" he said handing her a brown envelope. She took it upstairs to her bedroom and almost fainted when she saw who it was from.  
"Prism stars" she gasped, almost not believing it. She quickly opened the package to see that it was an permission slip for her to audition to be on the team. She smiled happily as she laid back on her bed and let memories wash over her.  
~0~0~0~0~  
She thought back to when she was five. It had been a few days after she had been let out of hospital. She and her parents had been in a car accident whilst going to see one of her brothers soccer games. Sadly whilst she had pulled through her parents weren't so lucky. She remembered how it was the first time she got to spend some time with her brother after she had come out of he hospital, and how the two of them where walking down the town centre.  
"Listen Akara" he said slowly as they walked. "With mum and dad... Gone it's just us two now".  
"It's not your fault" she whispered  
"I know but I just wanted to say that they, and I will always love you no matter what happens"  
"I know" she whispered again. They walking until Akara noticed something on a tv in a shop window. She looked up and watched captivated by the image of a girl playing soccer in a lavender sports shirt with light pink stripes around the sleeves with a small music not with a star on the left of it. She was also wearing purple shorts, socks and white cleets with stars on the outside along with an indigo band around her arm, signifying that she was the captain. She watched as she scored a goal by using a hissatsu shoot.  
"Who is this" she said quietly to her brother in awe.  
"Oh that's the captain of that new girl idol team, it's called prism stars if I remember correctly".  
"She's amazing" she said quietly. Before she knew it her brother held her hand and walked her down the street. "Where are we going Nii-San?" She asked  
"It's a surprise" he said happily. They continued walking until they entered a sports shop. She was instructed to wait at the entrance whilst her brother disappeared down one of the aisles. Within a couple of minutes her had returned holding a bag. Her held her hand again and walked her to one of the changing rooms. "Go try this on" he said handing her the bag. Within minutes Akara came out of the changing room dressed in a small prism stars uniform. "How is it?" He asked smiling.  
"It's amazing" she said, twirling in the mirror to see her new clothes.  
"Maybe some day you can wear a real prism stars uniform" he laughed  
~0~0~0~0~  
Hanaraki opened her eyes, wiping a tear from her eyes that was caused by her memories.  
"Time to realise my dream" she said clutching the slip.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter

Sorry there's no romance but it will come just be patient :)  
Hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter  
Until next time peace


End file.
